rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilims are the offspring of angels and humans. They have the powers of angels and a human soul. Nephilims are considered an abomination by their angelic uncles and aunts and are to be killed when one is brought into existence. Many Nephilims were sired by the 200 fallen Grigori that bedded with female humans or males, depending on what gender vessel the angel possessed. They were all wiped out by the infamously Deluge, which flooded the earth and was known for being a part of Noah's Ark. Characteristics A Nephilim has the appearance of a human, even a soul, but they have angelic powers that differentiate them from ordinary humans. They have angel wings like their angelic parents as well. For a Nephilim to be born, it requires the life-energy of it's female mother. For an female angel, they have the chance of surviving a Nephilim's birth, but for female humans, death is insured unless angelic care is provided to prevent the human mother's death. When a Nephilim is born, they age differently from humans. They could age rapidly or age normally, but at a fast growth rate in just a few months. A Nephilim is considered one of the most powerful entities in universe due of being able to become stronger than it's angelic parents. The stronger the angel, the stronger the Nephilim, which is why this makes them extremely dangerous due of the power they possess. Types of Nephilims * Rephaim (Seraphim Sired) * Anakim (Cherubim Sired) * Elioud (Grigori Sired) Known Nephilims Adrina (Nephilim).jpg|Andrina Adriel.jpg|Adriel (Son of Samael/Arch-Nephilim) Astrid (Nephilim).jpg|Astrid Helel 2.jpg|Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) Cameron (Nephilim).jpg|Cameron Elihu (Nephilim).jpg|Elihu Damien Thorn.jpg|Damien Thorn (Arch-Nephilim/Son of Lucifer) Samson (Nephilim).jpg|Samson Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Elioud Nephilim/Leader of the Blessed) William (Nephilim).jpg|William * Andrina † * Adriel (Son of Samael/Arch-Nephilim) * Astrid * Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) * Cameron * Damien Thorn (Son of Lucifer/Arch-Nephilim) * Elihu * Glena * Jeremy * Kirk * Samson * Valdus * William Powers and Abilities Depending on how powerful their angelic parents are, the Nephilim will grow up to be stronger than them and hold unimaginable power. If they are sired by Higher Angels or Archangels, the Nephilim will reach at Archangel Level or beyond that. * Nigh-Omnipotence (Arch-Nephilim): A Nephilim can reach at a Nigh-Omnipotent level, but they must be sired by an Archangel to reach that level. * High Tier Angelic Powers (Rephaim and Elioud): A Nephilim possesses the same angelic powers as regular angels but at a higher degree. * Aetherkinesis: A Nephilim can manipulate a powerful energy known as the Celestial Element that flows through various planes of the universe or existence. It is pretty much the life-force energy that every living organism breaths like air. * Angelic Manipulation: A Nephilim has the ability to control an angels, depending on how powerful the Nephilim is to influence powerful angels. They can verbally, mentally or with hand gesture control the mind or body of an angel. ** Angelic Banishment: Any Nephilim can banish any angelic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. Depending on what angel sired the Nephilim, regular Nephilims can not banish anything equal or above a Dominion. Rephaim, Anakim, or Elioud can banish any angel except for Archangels. Arch-Nephilims can banish an angel with ease. ** Angelic Possession: Any Nephilimcan mind control the mental state of any angelic entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. Depending on what angel sired the Nephilim, regular Nephilims can not possess anything equal or above a Dominion. Rephaim, Anakim, or Elioud can possess any angel except for Archangels. Arch-Nephilims can possess any angel with ease. * Angelic Immunity: Because a Nephilim is a hybrid of an angel and human, they are immune to basic angelic weaknesses. Angelic Runes cannot dampen, confine, or block a Nephilim. Depending on their angelic parent, if sired by Higher Angels, a Nephilim can resist being killed by lower angelic weaponry such as Flaming Swords or standard angel blades. * Holy Fire Manipulation: A Nephilim can control holy fire just like their parents, however they are basically immune of being harmed or killed by it if manipulated by Higher Angels. * Photokinesis: A Nephilim can generate a bright white light that is powerful enough to harm or wipe out lesser entities. A Nephilim's white light is identical to that of an angel's white light. Nephilims also have the ability to summon and control clouds of light for various of purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of light to harm or kill individuals. * Rapid Aging: A Nephilim is uniquely known for aging at a fast growth rate either by turning into a child or teens once they are born or remain as a child, but age faster in just a few months. * Weapon Manipulation: Nephilims has the unique ability to manifest a Flaming Sword that is made up of holy fire like their angelic parents. ** Flaming Sword: A Nephilim can manifest it's primary weapon, a Flaming Sword, a sword that is ignited in holy fire. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Wrath State: When a Nephilim is angered, they awaken their dormant powers and use them at their full powers, something they can never do if they do not know how to control it or use them at full power in a normal state, but it becomes unstable due to their angelic heritage taking over their humanity. When they are in this state they cannot tell the difference between friend or foe and will attack anyone randomly. While it does give an immense power boost, the drawback is that after a Nephilim is no longer in this state, they will be left either weakened or black out. * Heart Extraction: A Nephilim can have their hearts extracted but they'd still be alive unless the heart is destroy but not be mere human means as it must be destroyed by supernatural means such as divine or angelic. * Magic: Magic can harm or kill Nephilims and it has a better affect on them since they are part human so it would require high level, dark magic, or deadly spells/rituals to kill a Nephilim. Any lasting effects will be burn off due of their angelic heritage. * Morality: Nephilims have the power of angels but are still part human. They require human needs to sustain themselves such as food, water, sleep, or oxygen. When they reach full maturity or powerful Nephilims like those sired by Archangels, they no longer have any use for human needs to sustain themselves. Destroying Beings * Cambion: Empowered Cambions can destroy any Nephilim except for Arch-Nephilims. Arch-Cambions can overwhelm and kill any Nephilim except equal with an Arch-Nephilim. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial being and mortal is the strongest hybrid and can overwhelm or kill any Nephilim, including those sired by an Archangel, but one that is young will not have any easy time winning against a full mature Arch-Nephilim. * Nephalem: A Nephalem is stronger than any Nephilim, depending on their angelic/demonic parent. An Arch-Nephalem is two time stronger than a single Arch-Nephilim, so it would require the team work of two Arch-Nephilims to challenge a Arch-Nephalem. One that is a Tribrid would not be brought down with ease. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Nephilim without effort, but a Arch-Nephilim can hold its own for a short while and moderately harm a Primordial Being. * Primordial Creatures: The oldest entities of creation can destroy any Nephilim, including outmatch an Arch-Nephilim. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can overwhelm and kill any Nephilim except for those sired by an Archangels. An Arch-Nephilim can destroy any Primordial Species with ease. * Shards: An fragment portion of a Primordial Being can destroy any Nephilim. An Arch-Nephilim can hold their own for a short while and harm a Shard. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Flaming Swords or standard angel blades can kill any Nephilim sired by a Dominion or below. For Eliouds, Anakim, or Rephaim it would require angelic weapons used by Higher Angels such as Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blades. Arch-Nephilims can only be killed by weapons of Archangels. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill any Nephilim except for Arch-Nephilims. It can severely harm Arch-Nephilims as well as leave poisonous aggravating effects. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill a Nephilim if it strikes at their vital organs. Category:Rose of God Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Nephilim Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villain